Sorano
Angel, real name Sorano, was a member of the former Oración Seis guild, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the world, and is the only female in the guild. She is also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Appearance Like her namesake, Angel's appearance is based on that of an angel. She has short, silvery hair with bangs covering her forehead. On the back of her head, her hair curls into a halo, which noticeably stands up off the top of her head. In addition, Angel has pale skin and black eyes. She wears a dress made of white feathers (the most common type of angel wings, in art, are made of feathers) with small, birdlike wings on her back also most of her breasts can be seen. She wears blue stockings, boots with white feathers on them, and long blue gloves. Personality Angel, like the other members of the Oración Seis, is a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant woman who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think much of her spirits as living beings, and is seen mistreating them like tools. Eventually this lead to her defeat, as her spirits refused to attack Lucy, betraying her. Angel is also analytical, and she prefers to have detailed information of her enemies before battling. History Angel always supported Yukino in her childhood as Yukino felt useless to her family and would always be scolded by her parents. However, one day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked her family. Her parents were killed and Angel was captured. Her sister just barely managed to survive the attack. After her capture by a Zeref-worshipping cult, Angel ended up being one of the many slaves who was used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with several other members of the Oración Seis, all of whom were children at the time. Angel witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at that time she made her prayer that she would be able to fade into the sky as an angel. Later, she was recruited by Brain and left the island to join the Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye, Cobra and Racer. Her prayer to be an angel would serve as a link to Brain, and was used to contain his alternate personality: Zero; and is one of the six prayers for which the Oración Seis is named for. Angel eventually became a Celestial Spirit Mage and often wiped out other Celestial Spirit Mages to take their keys for herself, thereby increasing her power, one such case was the killing of Blue Pegasus' Karen Lilica, after which Angel took her keys, most notably the key to Aries. Magic and Abilities Angel Magic: This Magic involves the use of golden Angel Coins, which allow the user to summon angelic beings. Each coin represents a portion of the user's lifespan, and the stronger the angelic being that is summoned, the more coins (and therefore lifespan) required. One Magical Golden Coin is equivalent to the cost of 10. Celestial Spirit Magic: Angel is a Celestial Spirit Mage whose spirits apparently have been fed up with her since meeting Lucy. She is knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of the Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle. Multiple Summon: She has the ability to summon two celestial spirits at the same time. Weapons & Items Gold Keys: Gemini: Her formerly most used Celestial Spirit who is able to copy peoples' looks, memories and powers at will. Their names are Gemi and Mini. They have recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. Scorpio: A man with a large, gun-like scorpion tail who refers to himself in the plural first person. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. He has recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. Aries: Karen's old Celestial Spirit, acquired from Karen after Angel killed her. She uses Wool Magic to attack. She has recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. Silver Keys: Caelum: A spirit that can change its form to either a cannon or a sword. This was her only spirit that didn't transfer over to Lucy. Caelum's fate is currently unknown. Category:Villainesses Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Summoners Category:Evil Light Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Living Villains Category:Angel Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Witches